


Things Were Good

by MalecAcid



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: In Jens defense, breaking into an abandoned pool seemed like a fun idea, one that could result in just a nice swim, and hopefully not getting the police called on them.But then again, in Lucas' defence, Jens was very persuasive in wanting to go.~^~Or the time when Lucas and Jens decide to escape the world.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Kudos: 49





	Things Were Good

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for vds week! Based on fanart by @leoniejulie on Tumblr
> 
> Also woah for the first time my fic title doesn't have a question mark or parenthesis, pretty amazing feat if you ask me.

In Jens defense, breaking into an abandoned pool seemed like a fun idea, one that could result in just a nice swim, and hopefully not getting the police called on them.

But then again, in Lucas' defence, Jens was very persuasive in wanting to go. And as said before, it did seem like a fun idea, and a good way to get away from the crowded home filled with far too many people, in his opinion.

So, that's what got Lucas to where he was, running after Jens as he raced ahead of Lucas toward what he assumed would be the nearest public pool.

As they walked up to the locked gate, Lucas turned to Jens with a smile on his face.

"Why are we doing this again?" He asked, resting a hand on the gate bars. Jens shrugged.

"Why not?" He asked, before begining to climb, leaving Lucas to scramble after him as he waited patiently on the other side of the gate. As soon as Lucas' feet hit the ground again, Jens begun walking quickly towards the direction of the fairly large pool, going to the edge and immediately sitting down, sticking his feet into the water, inches away from his pants.

Lucas sat down next to him, and they sat in comfortable silence, the only sound coming from the water as Lucas swirled his legs around.

Jens seemed to move an inch or so closer, and as their knees knocked together, Lucas couldn't help but smile, though he hid it as he ducked his head down, looking at his feet instead as he felt Jens eyes on him.

After a few more minutes, Lucas yawned and picked up his phone to check the time, 2:00am. He looked over at Jens to see him smirking.

"Tired of me already?" He asked, nudging Lucas' shoulder lightly as he tried to suppress the smile that was making its way onto his face. Lucas put his phone down onto the concrete by the pool and smiled, knocking their knees together.

"Not quite yet." Jens grinned at that, then turned back to the water. Kicking his feet around as a somewhat-evil smile grew on his face. Lucas made the smart decision to move to the side quickly, backing up onto the concrete and standing up.

"Nope." He said, brushing the rocks off of his legs as he looked at Jens evil smile. "Absolutely not." He said, causing Jens to huff before crossing his arms and pouting playfully, causing Lucas to smile.

"Fine." Jens said, rolling his eyes as Lucas laughed quietly. Jens turned around, back faced towards the water as he faced Lucas, holding his hand out and sighing at the confused look he was given.

"Well?" He said, shaking his hand and holding it closer to Lucas. "Aren't you going to help me up?" He asked and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I know what your trying to do Jens." He said, crossing his arms as he looked down.

Jens sighed. "Well, you got me, now that you know, you might as well help me up, right?" He said, making Lucas look at him monotonely before planting his feet firmly onto the ground, grabbing Jens hand as he attempted to pull Jens up.

It was obvious a few seconds later, though, that he greatly underestimated Jens strength as he was promptly flung into the pool. Crashing into the water before coming up for air, immediately glaring at Jens, who only laughed as he held his hands up while sitting, dry, on the concrete.

"Hey," Jens said, laughing even harder as Lucas fixed him with a look that could kill. "You're the one that thought I was too weak to pull a very light person into a pool." Lucas huffed as he slowly inched closer to Jens, who somehow didn't notice as he laughed to himself.

"I mean, as drunk as you are I really thought that you wouldn't be able to pull it off." He said, only a foot or so away from Jens as he gasped teasingly.

"Me?! You're the lightweight." He said, crossing his arms and resting then on too of his legs as Lucas came up to him, shaking his head.

"Well, you're the one who didn't see this coming." He says, and before Jens can even think about asking what he means, Lucas grabs his hand and yanks him into the pool. Laughing as he comes up, gasping for air, he splashes Lucas, who just laughs with him as they soak their only clothes.

Just as their stopping their all-out-war splash fight, both Lucas' and Jens' phones begin to buzz, and they both sigh, turning to each other.

Jens smiles as he turns to Lucas. "We should have a competition." He says, grinning as Lucas raises his eyebrows.

"A competition...?" Lucas asks slowly, unsure as Jens nods.

"Yeah. Whoever hold their breath the longest, wins. And the loser has to come up with the story we have to tell everyone when we go back to the party about where we were." He says, and Lucas shrugs.

"Sure. One..." He starts with a smile as he looks at Jens.

"Two..."

"...Three!" They say it together as they both suck in a breath, going under water at the same time.

Though it could've only been a few seconds, Lucas felt as if he had spent hours under the water, staring at Jens as he stared back, he watched as Jens moved forward and felt his lips press against his own. He pushed away, surprised and went to the surface of the water to gasp for air, Jens coming up only a second after him, a small smile on his face.

Lucas looked at him in surprise, but did feel a bit of disappointment when he said, "I won." With a smirk on his face.

Lucas grinned through his disappointment. "You cheated. I demand a rematch." He said, and Jens nodded before counting down again.

Under water this time, Lucas felt like he spent weeks staring at Jens, though again, it only could've been seconds before he surged forward, pressing his lips to Jens'.

This time, they rise out of the water at the same time, Lucas wrapping his arms around Jens waist as he dug his hands in Lucas' hair as they kissed, too wrapped up in one another to notice the light from the guard house flick on. But they definitely noticed the the scream of 'What are you doing here' from the guard house as they seperated from each other, looking at one another before scrambling apart and out of the pool.

Making a mutual decision to head to Lucas' flat, they snuck past his flatmates and into his bedroom, taking turns showering and getting dressed before lying in his bed together.

Turning away from Jens, Lucas picked the remote off of the bed and turned the TV on, lowering the volume for background noise. When he turned back to Jens, he noticed that he was far closer than before, staring and Lucas with a seemingly confident smile, though be was tapping his foot against the bed anxiously.

Jens leaned even closer as Lucas turned his head, their faces only inches apart. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied, leaning in slowly and pressing their lips together softly, placing a hand on the side of Jens face as he curled in even closer, their legs knocking together as they kissed.

Seperating from one another happened slowly as they began to curl into each other. Jens wrapping his arms around Lucas' neck and intertwining their legs as they layed on the bed comfortably, only contemplating the idea of getting up when a stomach growled or when a voice called Lucas' name from the outside.

They only moved every so often, at first to change positions, Jens lying flat as Lucas curled as close as possible, resting his head on his chest as he stared at Jens, who was unknowingly watching the TV.

They moved an hour later when Jens stomach growled insistently for the third time, and Lucas sat up, leaning on his arm as he looked at Jens.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't want anything eat?" Jens shook his head, only causing Lucas to stand and move away as Jens attempted to hold on to his shirt, only to flop back down onto the bed as Lucas made his way to the door.

"I'll get some..... chips?" He said, pausing at the door, only walking through once Jens nodded and coming back with a bag in his hands, promptly throwing it at Jens when he entered the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

After finishing the chips quickly as Lucas stared at him, an eyebrow raised, he threw the empty bag onto the ground, grabbing Lucas' hand and pulling him to the bed. Moving slowly, Jens moved both of them until they were laying next to each other, Lucas upside down on the bed with their faces close.

Jens grins at him before leaning closer, connecting their lips in a slow kiss as Lucas raises his hand to curl his fingers into Jens hair, who only curls closer in response, moving his hand to lay on Lucas' chest.

They end up staying in the bed all day and night, sleeping only when needed, kissing always when wanted, and they ignored the outside world. Existing only in their little bubble of calm and happy.

Even as Lucas' name gets called over and over again by his flatmates, they decided to ignore it. And instead stay inside the room, ignoring the buzzing of their phones and the sounds of the outside world. And just for that day, and later that night, things were okay. Things were _good_.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing has changed I still can't end fics


End file.
